fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Bora
' to Lucy Heartfilia in "Fairy Tail"}} Bora (ボラ Bora) is a former member of the Titan Nose guild and the first villain encountered in the series. He worked as a female slave trader, used illegal Magic and seemed to be infamously known with the epithet Bora of Prominence (プロミネンスのボラ Purominensu no Bora). Appearance Bora is a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. Bora's hair was given a dark blue shade in the anime.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 1 - Anime Only He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards Bora's right.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 13-15 Living up to his impostor role, Bora wears ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many "X''"s, lined up one after the other. Such cape is closed some centimeters below Bora's neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame, in reference to his stolen epithet of '''Salamander', with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow center. Below such cape, Bora wears a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 63 and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm. Personality Bora is a cold-hearted and evil individual who was tearfully described by Lucy Heartfilia as "the worst Mage ever", due to his willingness to abuse Magic for his own purposes, cheat people and, last but not least, sell people into slavery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 40 He's known for his use of illegal Magic, with the thefts he committed with Magic having caused him to be excommunicated from the Titan Nose guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 57 His posing himself as a kind, benevolent and chivalrous person was a ruse to pursue his corrupt goals, and Bora was not above falsely taking advantage of someone else's fame, pretending to be the known Mage Salamander, and even becoming upset if someone didn't acknowledge him as such.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 13-16 He is shown to be pompous, proud and willing to show off his Magical abilities even for trivial things;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 34 similarly, he seems to hold disdain for others' Magic, disrespectfully throwing Lucy's keys in the sea due to his impossibility to use them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 34 Had not been for Natsu Dragneel's intervention, Bora would have cynically marked Lucy a slave with a burning hot brand, further displaying his cruelty.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 39 His subsequent appearances in the anime, however, seemed to have him less cold-hearted and evil than he was initially introduced, and saw him in the company of his fellow former villains Bozo and Sue, with the three of them having seemingly become friends.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 History ]] Bora was once a Mage that worked for the Titan Nose Guild but he was kicked out for using Magic to aid in thievery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 53 After this, he started his own gang and continued his thievery under the guise of "Salamander". At one point, he was Juvia Lockser's boyfriend or friend for a short time but he became annoyed with her rain so he broke up with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Page 13 Synopsis Macao arc Bora started going through a town claiming to be "Salamander" and using his Charm Magic to attract young ladies to attend a party on his yacht. During this time, he meets Natsu Dragneel who thought he was Igneel. Seeing that he wasn't Igneel, Natsu sadly left but Bora gives him a fake autograph to "cheer him up".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 9-15 Later, after hearing that Lucy Heartfilia wants to join the Fairy Tail Guild, Bora pretends to be the Salamander of Fairy Tail to lure Lucy come to his yacht and to keep her quiet about his use of Charm in exchange for him helping her join Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 25-28 On the yacht, Bora reveals his true intentions to Lucy as he is going to sell the charmed girls to Bosco as slaves. He renders Lucy incapable of fighting by throwing her Gate Keys out to the sea. As he is about to brand Lucy with a slave mark, Natsu and Happy arrive to save her and the other girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 32-39 As Happy takes Lucy away, Bora tries to have her killed so the Magic Council doesn't discover his schemes. Despite this, Lucy manages to send his yacht back to the harbor with Aquarius's giant wave after recovering her keys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 41-48 Realizing his ruined scheme, Bora proclaims he is a Fairy Tail Mage to Natsu but Natsu reveals that he is in fact a Fairy Tail Mage, exposing Bora's false claim. With this, Bora tries to kill Natsu with Fire Magic but much to his and his gang's surprise, Natsu eats it, revealing that he is the true Salamander of Fairy Tail. With Natsu powered up, he defeats Bora and his gang, leaving them for the Rune Knights to arrest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 52-68 Loke arc At some point following his arrest, Bora was released from prison and reformed out of respect for Natsu. He is seen watching Team Natsu's play with various other familiar faces, personally wishing the team luck on their performance. Though Team Natsu seemingly ruin the play with their lack of acting experience, Bora and the rest of the audience are greatly entertained by their antics and give them a standing ovation after they accidentally destroy the entire theater.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30: Anime Only Fighting Festival arc He, along with Bozo and Sue, watched Natsu and Happy on Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Magic and Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Living up to the epithet he pretended to possess, Bora is capable of generating and controlling fire, even managing to do so in a peculiar way, producing solid, harmless flames which he uses to traverse over long distances. When employed offensively, he's able to assault his opponents with fierce blazes through simple hand movements.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 43 However, Bora's prowess with Fire Magic is debatable, as when Natsu Dragneel harmlessly ate the flames Bora had sent against him, he went on to comment that they were the most awful he had ever tasted, and teasingly wondered wheter Bora really was a fire Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 58-59 *'Red Carpet' (レッドカーペット Reddo Kāpetto): Bora's most distinctive use of Fire Magic, a spell which goes unnamed in the manga but was given a name in the anime, in which the flames he generates take on particular properties, becoming solid, flexible and seemingly harmless. Bora snaps his right hand's fingers, prompting a small blaze to appear from the ground, not far from him. Such blaze grows larger and larger as it moves in a wide spiral around Bora, who proceeds to stand on its tip. Such flames, now much larger, act as a mean of transportation, allowing Bora to fly by standing on them, with the fire having taken on the shape of a fierce, flexible "column", or, fitting the spell's name and Bora's own VIP-like demeanor, an unconventional red carpet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 15-16 Bora can also employ it to dodge enemy attacks, as well as to cast several of his spells while remaining out of the enemy's range. *'Prominence Whip' (プロミネンスホイップ Purominensu Hoippu): A spell named after Bora's epithet, he summons forth his Magic Seal in front of him with an arched movement of his right arm. From it, a number of fiery, curved purple beams is fired towards the target, with each beam tracking them down and moving to strike them separately from the others. On contact, such beams generate a large explosion, similar in appearance to purple fireworks. *'Prominence Typhoon' (プロミネンスタイフーン Purominensu Taifūn): Another spell having its name source in his user's epithet, Bora stretches his arms wide open to his sides. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before his chest, from which a spiralling column of fire is sent flying towards the enemy. *'Red Shower' (レッドシャワー Reddo Shawā): Bora summons forth his Magic Seal, from which a number of fierce, purple flames in the form of elongated circles is fired at the enemy in a scattered formation, targeting a mildly wide area. *'Hell Prominence' (ヘルプロミネンス Heru Purominensu): Likely one of Bora's most powerful spells, bearing his epithet in it, it is initiated by him summoning forth his Magic Seal by placing his arms before him, and building up purple energy in front of it. Such energy is subsequently released into a large, long and powerful laser-like beam, capable of enveloping in an explosion a very long area before him, even a place as large as a town. *'Red Skull': Bora conjures up a large sphere of fire in his stretched up hands and then throws it at his opponent. The sphere is adorned by a figure similar to a stylized, cartoonish skull. Its effects are unknown, due to Natsu Dragneel, whom it was used against, having consumed it with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; however, it seemed to possess a somewhat material form, having been stopped by Natsu with his bare hand, and to have great force, having split the ground as he blocked it. Natsu also went on to describe the spell as being a "pretty good meal", possibly implying it to be of higher quality than some of Bora's other attacks. (Unnamed) Charm (魅了 (チヤーム) Miryō (Chiyāmu)): Bora can perform a type of Magic branded as illegal several years prior to the current storyline, Charm, which makes other peoples' hearts attracted to him; something which is made evident by the comedic stylized hearts formed on the victims' eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 20 He employed such form of Magic to gather a loving crowd of girls and make them into fans of him, something which easily allowed him to trick them into attending his so called "party" on a ship, in order to sell them as slaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 37 The downside of Charm resides in the fact that, if a target were to be distracted from it by something else, it would realize to be under the Magic's effects; this seems to be particularly true for Mages, as shown when Lucy Heartfilia was broken free from the Magic's control by the sudden appearance of Natsu Dragneel, while other, common girls were still affected by it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 13-16 In the manga, Bora seems to utilize Charm as a form of Caster Magic, without the aid of external sources; the anime, however, portrayed him with a special ring meant to perform such Magic, thus making him a user of Ring Magic. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Bora is capable of controlling things remotely through telekinetic ways, and seems quite proficient in this type of Magic, having been shown lifting a number of small wine drops from a glass while trying to impress Lucy Heartfilia and make her drink, believing the girl to be unaware that he had mixed a sleeping drug with the vine. To use Telekinesis, he was shown snapping his right hand's fingers, something which raised the drops in the air, and subsequently moving them around through a gesture of the same hand. Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): In the anime, Bora was given different Magical rings, which allowed him to make use of several spells as forms of Holder Magic: his infamous Charm was assigned to a ring in his possession, and he was also made a user of Sleep Magic. *'Sleep Magic' (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Unlike in the manga, where he tried to render Lucy Heartfilia helpless through the use of a sleeping drug,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 35 in the anime Bora was portrayed as a user of Sleep Magic, employing it as a form of Ring Magic through a specific ring, and imbuing the wine with it. Equipment Rings: In the anime, Bora was made into an user of Ring Magic, employing rings to cast both Charm and Sleep Magic, and possessing two separate rings, both taking on appearances reminiscent of signet rings, with metal bands circling his fingers, topped with golden, round parts housing small symbols. The one used to cast the former Magic was decorated by a stylized pinkish heart on a purple background; the other, instead, sported a stylized, yellow crescent moon shaped like a face, complete with a sleepy, closed eye and a nose, on a dark blue background. Appearances in Other Media Bora is a playable character in Fairy Tai's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Censorship *In the manga, he tried to brand Lucy with a slave mark, but in the anime this scene was omitted all together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 37 This is alluded to in an anime-only event in Episode 30, where Bora mentions that when he first met Lucy, he was scouting for glamour models instead of slaves. *In the manga Bora tried to put Lucy to sleep with a sedative while in the anime it was through the use of Sleep Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 33 Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, & Happy vs. Bora References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Needs Help